vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkham Mental Health Center
Number of Members: 150 staff, 300 to 400 patients *'Nature of Members: Staff -' Therapists, doctors, nurses and service workers treating the emotionally and mentally disturbed Patients -''' People who have been damaged by various encounters with the supernatural or hideous tragedies. People who have powers or qualities which have rendered them incapable of coping with life. *'''Organization: A Medical Hospital. *'Game Role:' A place for crazed PCs and NPCs to find safe harbor and perhaps treatment. *'Relative Influence:' In the larger world little - the Arkham Mental Health Center is just another out-of-the-way facility holding people who cannot deal with life. In the world of Bureau 13, large - It will be a very rare agent who hasn't visited the place either seeking clues to an old case or as an out patient, or maybe as an In-Patient. *'Public or Secret?:' The modern mental health center is very public. Old Arkham Asylum on the other hand.... *'Publicly Stated Goal:' To treat clients; ensuring their mental health and ability to cope with society. *'Relative Wealth:' Large - Arkham MHC receives funding from several foundations and is a hidden Black Budget item. *'Group advantages:'' The best medical technology, the best therapeutic psionics and magics available. The Arkham Mental Health Center has a small emergency room and ambulances. These usually serve the local university they are usually the closest medical facility in the area. The security Staff of the Arkham Mental Health Center are often trained mages versed in protective and defense magics. They are liable to bitterly resent any chaos or crises which interrupts their quiet. Security is a must as some of the patients are very serious threats if loose. *'Special Abilities:' hidden among the Staff and patients of the Arkham Mental Health Center are psions and mages who seek to use their abilities in therapeutic ways. *'Group disadvantages:' The Arkham Mental Health Center cannot move, or hide, except by obfuscation. *'Special disadvantages:' Sometime people and creatures have a very, very good reason for being mad... Dangerous patients: Some of the people held there are extremely dangerous. While the main clinic does not house the criminally insane on a daily basis there can be Hannibal Lectors and like violently insane people. *'Those who favor them:' People who support mental health. Bureau 13 agents who like being more well adjusted. *'Those opposed to them:' Monsters, villains and things that creep into the subconscious when you're not looking. Many of the inmates at the Arkham Mental Health Center are deeply and other-woerldly infected with madness that seeks other victims. These are the inmates housed at the older facility. *'Area of Operation:' Massachusetts and northeast United States *'Headquarters Location:' Arkham. Massachusetts *'Public Face:' Quiet hospital. *'Notable Members:' Dr. Murphy Wainwright -- The current Director. One of those bright cheery people that can cure a rainy day. Murphy is a healing mage, one of a number that has served over the years. He continues the Arkham preference for using magic over psionics. *'History of the Organization:' The Arkham Mental Health Center was opened in 1953 to replace the crumbling ruin of the Old Arkham Asylum. It was not physical condition that forced the move. The ancient asylum was filled to the brim with the echos of ancient evil and madness. Some them were more than echos. Cleaning the place out cost two agents their lives. While the old asylum was being cleaned and prepared for a new task the day to day normal dealings of the Hospital were moved to far more modern facilities some distance away. The Arkham Mental Health Center is far more a local hospital than a secret facility. The majority of the patients are the mundanely disturbed and ill. Other Facilities in the Bureau 13 network The Arkham Mental Health Center is not the only mental health hospital in the Bureau 13 network. Other facilities are: *'Big Sur Mental Health Clinic' -- Big Sur, California. -- West coast center for the mental weird. *'Ring Lake Ranch' -- Dubois, Wyoming. -- Handles matters in the northwest US. Cover as a woo woo new age retreat. *'Smoke on the Mountains Mental Health Center' -- Cosby, Tennessee. -- Located just north of the Great Smoky Mountains, and well off the beaten path. South operations. Security and remoteness on the order of Big Sur. *'The Woodlands Mental Health Center' -- The Woodlands, Texas -- It is north of Houston. Serving the southwest. It is the newest member of the Bureau 13 network. Category:Groups Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Bureau 13 Category:Business Category:Medicine Category:Mad Science